


That's Some Seriously Flawed Logic

by ogbwaytrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Arguing, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jock Harry Potter, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Team, M/M, Marijuana, Nerd Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Partying, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogbwaytrash/pseuds/ogbwaytrash
Summary: Draco's worked his ass off to get into college, and he works harder than anyone. Harry Potter, however? He drinks too much, smokes too much, and parties too much. But Harry gets away with anything because he is the star of Sowden University's lacrosse team. Draco despises him. So when Harry shows up in his English Lit class, Draco's sure it can't get any worse.orDraco and Harry's incessant arguing in class sure sounds a lot like flirting, doesn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was not a morning person. And yet, Pansy had somehow roped him into taking an 8 a.m. English Lit course with her this semester. So there he was, bleary eyed and yawning, hugging an extra large black coffee and making faces at Pansy.

“Oh, calm down, grumpy.” Pansy said with a laugh. “You love English, you’ll forget that it’s early in the morning.”

“This sucks.” Draco grumbled. “Honestly, it couldn’t get any worse.”

Boy, was he wrong.

A few minutes later, as Draco drained the last of his coffee, the door to the class swung open with a bang and a flurry of loud voices. Every person in the class turned towards the noise. When Draco saw who it was, he groaned loudly.

“Are you serious?” he said.

Pansy laughed. “I never understood- what’s your problem with Harry Potter anyway? He seems like a nice enough guy.”

Draco sighed. “They treat him like royalty around here! And for what? Having a pretty face and being able to run and throw a ball into a net? It’s ridiculous!”

“Okay?” Pansy said, skeptical. “Have you ever even talked to him?”

“That’s the thing-” Draco insisted. “I don’t need to talk to him to see that.”

Sure, from all appearances, Harry Potter looked nice enough. But Draco knew the truth. Behind that gorgeous, toned, star lacrosse player exterior, Harry was nothing. He was just a vapid frat boy, a dumb stoner. 

Harry looked like a mess. His hair stuck up in random tufts, he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. His eyes were bloodshot, no doubt he was high or drunk, or at least still feeling the effects of it from the night before. He was dressed completely inappropriately for the mid-fall weather, in baggy basketball shorts and a tight tank top that left nothing to the imagination. Draco cursed internally. It was infuriating how good he looked. Draco stared at Harry as he laughed obnoxiously loudly with his jock buddies. The look of disdain was apparent on Draco’s face. As Draco studied Harry, Harry placidly looked over the students in the class, stretching his arms above his head.

“Seriously?” Draco said, turning to Pansy. “Now he’s just showing off.”

“What? Are you enjoying the view?” Pansy asked.

“No!” Draco scoffed, embarrassed.

When Draco turned back around, Harry was looking right at him. When Harry saw Draco looking, he smirked and waved. Draco averted his eyes immediately. Just then, the professor walked into the room and commanded everyone to take their seats.

Harry scanned the room and then made his way up through the seats. Draco prayed that he and his buddies would just keep moving. He had no such luck. There were tons of open seats in the hall, and Harry could have taken any of them, yet he decided to sit directly behind Draco. Draco cursed his luck. 

As the lecture started, Harry and his friends kept talking loudly. Draco was starting to get annoyed. He turned around swiftly in his seat and gave Harry a piercing look.

“You know, I get that you guys can just coast through here because of your sports or whatever, but some of actually care about our education.” he said.

The gangly, freckled redhead sitting next to Harry raised his eyebrows, amused.

Harry smiled. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Why does that matter?” Draco asked.

“Satisfy me.” Harry said, leaning forward. 

A look of confusion and disgust passed over Draco’s face. "Are you serious? Who says shit like that?"

“Can’t a guy be curious?” Harry asked.

“Draco.” he said, exasperated.

“That’s an interesting name. Pretty unusual.” Harry said.

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

Harry ignored him. “Yeah, very interesting name. Comes from Latin. It means dragon, but I’m guessing you already knew that, didn’t you? Here’s what I bet you didn’t know- take away the o, you get drac. And drac also means dragon in Catalan. But it also means devil in Romanian. So, tell me, are you a dragon or a devil?”

Now, Draco was mad. What was this guy trying to prove? That he knew some languages? 

“Okay, who do you think you are? What exactly-” Draco started, only to be cut off. 

“Excuse me!” the professor said loudly. “You, there, in the middle of my class, with the long blond hair! Am I interrupting your conversation with my teaching? Pardon me.”

Draco was speechless. “Uh, n-no sir.” he stammered.

Harry and his gang of lacrosse goonies stifled their laughter unsuccessfully.

Draco turned to Harry with venom in his eyes. Harry shrugged. 

“You’re a real ass, you know that?” Draco said.

“Yes, I do.” Harry said with a wide grin.

This was going to be a long semester.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco spent all his time in the library. And it was no wonder. His roommate was an asshole. The guy never talked, and Draco had seen him read his textbook a total of twice. Maybe he was just antisocial, but more likely he was just dumb. And of course he was a lacrosse player. All he did was work out. All the time. In their room. Apparently, he didn’t get enough done in practice, so he needed to be doing pushups all hours of the day and night. Draco couldn’t stand him. Not to mention his name was stupid. Who names their kid Marcus Flint? Seriously.

Spending all his time in the library wasn’t so bad. The library was huge, and quiet. It was mostly made of glass, so lots of light came in. The tables were good to work on, and there were big sections filled with beanbags and cushy armchairs. He liked the library.

The one problem was the walk from his dorm to library. He had to walk across campus, and the only route was directly past the practice fields. Every day, he walked past the practice fields, and every day the lacrosse team was practicing. Draco tried to ignore them, walk quickly, avoid drawing his gaze to them, look at his phone or anything else, but it was too hard.

How the hell was he supposed to walk by disinterestedly when there were 30 buff guys running around? It was just human nature. At least that’s what he told himself as he slowed his walk to a crawl. He watched the guys, mesmerized. He couldn’t look away.

Draco was starting to realize he really had a thing for lacrosse guys. Fuck. 

\---

As Pansy and Draco sat in comfy chairs in the library, talking more than studying, Draco’s phone lit up with a call.

Draco checked the caller ID and then chucked it into the cushions with a loud sigh.

“Who was that?” Pansy asked.

“My father.” Draco said, bitterly.

“You know you can’t keep avoiding him forever, right?”

“Yes, I know that.” Draco responded.

“So…” Pansy said. “When are you going to call him back?” 

“I will.” Draco said noncommittally. 

“Oh?” Pansy asked. “And when will that be?”

“Can you just lay off?” Draco said angrily. 

“Damn. I’m just trying to make sure you’re living a good life.” Pansy said, smiling.

“I am!” Draco protested. “You know what the reason for that is? Me, not having to deal with my father.”

“He’s your dad!” she said. “That’s gotta count for something. What are you afraid of? Just talk to him.”

“I don’t want to.” Draco said. “For the first time in my life, I’m free!”

“Free?” Pansy asked.

“Yes! For the first time, I don’t have my dad breathing down my neck, telling me how to look, how to act, who to be. And here I can be myself. I can be open. Every time I’m around my family, I feel so trapped. I know I can’t come out to them, but at the same time it sucks having to keep this huge secret from them.”

“You don’t need to talk about big things with him.” Pansy said. “You just have to pick up the phone. You can’t avoid him forever.”

Draco sighed. “I know. But I’m going to try.”

Pansy gave him a look.

Draco averted his eyes. “Can we just keep studying?”

\---

It was late afternoon on a Thursday, and Draco had been in the library for hours. He’d been trying to wrap his head around chemistry, without much success. It was overcast, and raining lightly. And of course, Draco didn’t have a jacket. He gathered his books in his backpack and braced himself for walking in the rain.

By the time he had made it to walking past the practice field, he was soaked. His hair was hanging limply at his shoulders and his white T-shirt was plastered to his chest.

Draco was pretty astonished that the lacrosse boys were there, practicing as usual. Not only that, but they seemed to be working pretty hard and sweating. Draco examined the guys, admiring. One particularly buff guy seemed to be working harder than everyone else. Running faster, passing quicker, lasting longer. The mysterious guy was tan, and wearing only a wife beater under his pads.

As Draco idled alongside the chain link fence, the coach called for a water break. Draco watched as all the guys ran towards the fence to dig into their sports bags for bottles of water. The hot guy Draco had just been shamelessly ogling stopped directly in front of where Draco stood, and pulled a gatorade bottle out of a huge black bag. Draco was morbidly curious to figure out who this guy was, but at the same time he didn’t want to get caught staring. He started walking briskly away as the guy took off his helmet. 

“Hey!” a voice called from behind him. “Where are you going?”

Draco turned around, confused. He looked back to the guy. It was Harry Potter. Draco groaned.

Harry smiled widely at him. “Come back here, dragon boy!”

Against his better judgement, Draco walked to where Harry was standing on the other side of the fence. Harry had taken off his helmet and pads, and his hair was sticking up wildly. He was resting his arms on the top of the fence and leaning down over it, the water bottle dangling in his hand.

Harry smirked at Draco. “Pretty hot out today, isn’t it?”

“Are you dense?” Draco asked. “It’s raining out! Which is another reason why I really don’t want to be talking to you right now.”

“Well I think it’s pretty hot out today.” Harry said, and he promptly took off his shirt.

Draco trailed his eyes down Harry’s torso. He couldn’t help it. Harry was ripped. Draco wasn’t going to deny the fact that Harry Potter was gorgeous. But good looks did not make up for a shitty personality. Draco thought Harry was an asshole. So he was definitely not checking Harry out.

Before his thoughts got too out of hand, Draco made himself snap back to reality. “Are you serious?” Draco asked. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now. Who are you trying to impress? I don’t see any of the blonde bimbo types you usually go for hanging around, so it can’t be them.”

Harry said nothing, just smirked that stupid smirk of his.

“What do you want?” Draco asked, exasperated. He just wanted to get back to his dorm, put on a movie and curl up in bed with a big blanket and some doughnuts. The last thing he wanted to be doing was talking the Sowden’s golden boy.

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same question.”

“What?” Draco was confused.

“You don’t think I notice you? Walking past our practice field every day, walking really slow, checking me out?”

“That’s ridiculous!” Draco protested. “I walk past this practice field out of sheer necessity! I need to walk from my dorm to the library! Am I to be blamed for this university’s poor layout?”

“If it’s just a necessity, how come you always walk so slowly?”

“I’m a slow walker.” Draco said, lying. In all honesty, he was a very quick walker. He couldn’t stand slow walkers. And yet, now he had turned into one.

“But why walk today?” Harry asked. “It is raining after all.”

Now Draco was the one smirking. “It is scientifically proven that walking in rain gets you less wet than running.” he said, remembering an old episode of MythBusters he had seen once. Draco was confident in his ability to upstage Harry. He looked at Harry defiantly, daring him to refute this point.

Harry laughed. “You know, I’d hardly call MythBusters an undeniably scientific way of proving your point. And besides, they revisited that later and found that they were wrong. The artificial rain that they used in the first test caused a false negative. So, running in the rain is better than walking. Strictly scientifically, of course.” he said.

“You’re infuriating!” Draco exploded. “Everyone at this school treats you like some sort of celebrity, but you’re really just a pretentious ass!”

“You like that, though.” Harry said. “Don’t you?”

“No!” said Draco. He was lying again.

Now, Harry was unashamedly checking Draco out. He raised his eyebrows. Draco self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” Draco asked angrily.

“Nothing.” Harry smirked.

“Nothing?”

“You sure you’re not checking me out when you walk by here?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Draco insisted.

“Too bad.” Harry said, looking Draco right in the face. “Because if you were, I can’t say I’d be mad. I think I’d quite enjoy it.”

Draco was mad. What kind of game was Harry trying to play? Draco was sure it was some sort of sick joke. The jock, making fun of the nerdy gay kid. How cliche.

“Fuck you.” Draco said, turning away.

“See you tomorrow!” Harry called after him. “Same time, I assume?”

Draco said nothing. He didn’t even look back. He just flipped Harry off and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I don't know anything about being at college so this is probably inaccurate

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! it's my first fic, so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
